Aftermath (Aftermath Series: Book 1)
by Aria Breuer
Summary: With the loss of another friend, the red dragonoid Parker Dooley follows Aslan through a portal, entering the Portal Realm and a new adventure, where he meets a hobbit who looks just like him in his human-hobbit form. Sequel to 'Return of the Dragonoid'.
1. The Hunt

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ , _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , _Ella Enchanted_ , and "Star Wars". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, Gail Carson Levine, George Lucas, Disney, and Bioware. All canon material from various fandoms belongs to their respected owners. All original material, including the original characters, original locations, etc. belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the first part of my fanfiction series, the _Aftermath Series_. :) We're starting my _First Age_ series, which is part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. So, we're at the beginning again, but not in the way one might expect. I won't give away too much, so we'll leave it there. :)

Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 _Parker Dooley had spent his youth dreaming about adventures. When he met Eliza Bowler at Paravane Trepess, his whole world turned upside down, leading him to one adventure after another._

 _Then danger struck, and Parker was caught under one torture after another until he became the evil dragonoid Maranguan. It took Vitiate, the Sith Emperor in the Galaxy Far, Far Away, and his betrayal to snap Maranguan out of it, becoming Parker Dooley once again and forming his own empire._

 _The price for facing Vitiate again was great. While Parker was starting to become whole again, and a good dragonoid nonetheless, his companion Eliza Bowler, now his wife Eliza Bowler-Dooley, paid the price with her life._

 _Parker was never the same afterward. And that is where our story begins, when Parker and his golden-brown lion companion Corin investigate a wolf hunt, out in the middle of the realm, called the Land of Dragons. For it was here that Aslan said the best gazelle roamed in this land. And that is where Parker and Corin went on their gazelle hunt for food and shelter from the bitter cold._

.oOo.

Parker was lucky to be in his dragonoid form, then he, like Corin, wouldn't have to endure the freezing cold. It was the end of February, close to March, and already, he was lucky to have his human-dragonoid son Maxin wed the love of his life, the half-human, half-Dalmatian, half-hobbit, and half-wolf girl Anabeth.

It was a lot to take in. Parker wasn't mad at them for marrying. In fact, after the loss of his wife Eliza, Parker was more than happy to see his son wed the girl of his dreams.

It made the whole cycle start all over, and that was good. It meant that generations of Dooleys could live on, long after his son and daughter-in-law were dead.

But he mustn't think that way now. The Hunt was on in the Land of Dragons, and he did not want to miss it for the world.

.

Parker had a thin, muscular build. He was a humanoid in a lizard-like body, complete with a dragon-like head. His short snout ended with a tip pointed up at the end of his snout. He had two short, grey, curved horns, as well as a pair of three-fingered frills, with black tips at the ends, extending along the back of his head. His eyes blazed yellow, with their black pupils looking almost cat-like in appearance. He had black claws on his red scaly hands and feet, as well as black spikes that ran from his back down to his medium-sized tail, which curled around his feet whenever he felt like it.

In his human-hobbit form, he had pale skin, fair elven features, ears with short pointy tips, bright blue eyes, and thick, curly brown hair on his head and the tops of his feet. What made this form special, and any form he took, was that his clothes changed with him, becoming big or small, depending on his form. Today, he wore a white tunic, long brown breeches, and a grey cloak which kept him warm and cozy at this late hour.

Right now, he was in dragonoid form, and that was all that mattered right now.

He looked back at Corin as the lion approached the rock pile. This was their chance! And there, right in the middle of the grasslands was a whole herd of gazelle, munching on some green grass. Parker licked his lips, ready to hunt the gazelle! That is if he wasn't stopped by a wolf pack charging straight at them.

"Corin, look out!" Parker cried, nearly grabbing his lion friend. He was too late! Corin jumped in and attacked the wolves. The pack was so large, the likes of which the light red dragonoid hadn't seen before. Two hundred wolves, from the looks of them. He had to stop them, flinching as Corin was scratched and bit several times by several wolves.

"STOP!" Parker charged towards them, moving to the center of the pack and protecting his lion friend from further damage. The wolves smiled, curious about this red dragonoid and his dealings with the lion. "Corin is my friend. Please don't hurt him anymore."

The leader of the wolf pack, a grey wolf with a white belly, nodded. With one howl, the wolf leader charged away from Parker and Corin, the wolf leader's pack following closely behind him.

Parker huffed, sighing in relief as soon as he realized he still had food in his backpack and fresh water to last him the trip back to Dragon's Hallow. Wait. His lion friend Corin was injured! Oh no!

Parker knelt beside his lion friend, seeing the deep wounds and cuts, still bleeding, from Corin's body. Parker said, fresh tears threatening to leave his eyelids, "You'll be okay. Corin, listen to me! You'll be all right!"

"Parker," Corin wheezed, softly, "don't worry about me." He looked away, feeling death come across him. "I am home now."

"No. No, you can't be home!" Parker choked. "You've got to come back! Come back to Dragon's Hallow with me! Please?"

"Parker," Corin's voice was softer now, no more than a whisper, "I'm coming home. You have to let me go. Let me go. I am well." He exhaled and was gone. Corin was dead.

"No!" Parker cried, wrapping his red scaly arms around his lion friend, weeping in Corin's brown mane. Within a year's time, he lost three friends: Eliza, Janet – Anabeth's mother – and now Corin. He didn't know Janet that well, but in the brief time he spent with her, he got to know her a little. She had become his fast friend, and that was all that mattered to him in that moment.

Seeing Corin die was like a knife to the heart. It hurt so badly, as it did when his wife died. Maybe not in the same manner, but Parker already missed his wife and now his lion friend. He couldn't take this! He had to leave the Land of Dragons for a while! Blow off some steam and get over his grief… but how could he think of doing that right now? Corin was dead. He was dead! And he, Parker Dooley, did nothing!

Why couldn't he prevent these things from happening? Surely there was a way to do so.

"You can't help them," Aslan, a golden-brown Great Lion from Narnia, shook Parker out of his current state. The red dragonoid faced the Lion, still teary-eyed from crying so much. Aslan approached, speaking to him in a calm manner, "Parker, I know you want to help your friends, and the heroes, too, but even you cannot prevent their deaths from happening. Life is too precious to take for granted."

"Well," Parker said, an idea sparking, "then I'll have to do something to protect the shapeshifting dragonoids, including me." He reasoned with himself, his intentions, _everything!_ If what Tobias, Janet's husband and now his spirit guide, and Eliza said to him about him moving through time was true, then he'd have to do it.

"What about your son and your daughter-in-law? Would you leave them behind again, to go on your quests?" Aslan asked, curiously.

"Would they come along, come and ruin the timeline? I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Parker asked, concerned.

Aslan nodded. "There's always a choice. Fate has other plans for you. One of them, in fact, is bringing the shapeshifters, the shapeshifting dragonoids, including your brother Turen Dooley – now he is Mordru – through time and space to the next Age. The First Age. We don't have a choice. If that's the race of creatures you're choosing to take with you, there will be no going back, not until the Late Third Age has come and this whole jumping through timelines ends, with you meeting your fate."

"So, there is no other choice," Parker raised an eyebrow. "You knew? You knew I would choose the shapeshifting dragonoids!"

"Parker," Aslan huffed, speaking softly to him, "you're in grief right now, just like last year. Just as you still are after losing your wife. I know you haven't given up on her. But I will need you and the shapeshifters to come through the timelines. I'll give you a day to gather your belongings, to say farewell to Maxin and Anabeth, and we'll be on our merry way."

"What are you up to?" Parker asked, curious about Aslan's latest endeavor.

"Let's say you owe me one. I hope you live up to your end of the bargain," Aslan said, knowing the red dragonoid would complete his mission.

"Does it have anything to do with me helping out my descendants?" Parker asked, intrigued.

"It does," Aslan said, revealing Parker's speeder bike. The red dragonoid's speeder bike had followed the dragonoid all the way out here. How? Maybe he shouldn't question it. "I'll take care of Corin's body. You go on your merry way back to Dragon's Hallow."

Parker didn't want to leave Corin's body behind, but Aslan was giving him no choice! What exactly was he up to? If it had anything to do with Parker's descendants and their quests, then they were square. Then again, that was it. Parker shrugged, heading for his speeder bike, wiping a tear from his eye as he mounted the bike, and drove off back to Dragon's Hallow.

By the time he returned home, and slept for a few hours, he said farewell to his blond-haired, blue-eyed son Maxin and Maxin's curly, blonde-haired, striking bright blue-eyed wife Anabeth. Anabeth understood what Aslan wanted him to do, but Maxin didn't like the idea of his father leaving his family again. Maxin shook his father's hand, telling him, "Come back to us when you can."

"I will," Parker said, embracing his son and nearly weeping in the process. It was a sad day, with too many sad events happening at once. At last, he released his son, said goodbye to him and his son's wife, before departing with Aslan through a blue portal, leaving the Land of Dragons behind.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. The Portal Realm

The first sensation Parker felt, when coming out of the blue portal, was peace. The realm he entered in had a purplish-dark blue sky, with stars moving here and there across it. A light followed him, allowing him to see where he was going.

This realm was different than the ones he traveled to before. All around him were moving portals, in all sorts of different shapes, patterns, and sizes. Some had rippled glass. Others were light portals, while some were dark portals, meant to travel to wicked lands, where villains roamed the earth.

Parker wanted to avoid these dark portals as quickly as possible, but while at the same time to not disturb them, should something come up. And yet, all these portals shared a common goal: to show him events, as well as locations, and characters he may not recognize. A few portals even showed different timelines, while a couple showed worlds between worlds, quite like this one was.

It truly was a world Parker hadn't expected to walk through but was more stunned at how the ground was in the colors brown, purple, blue, green, and yellow. The way the colors flowed together made this landscape unique, what with its mountains in the background, as well as surrounding the land to give it that nice outdoorsy feel, something he missed since leaving the Land of Dragons.

What realm had he landed in? He couldn't wait to find out, even as he traversed the land, looking for Aslan.

"Oh good. You've made it," said a familiar, masculine voice. At first, Parker thought he heard himself speak. Then he turned around and faced the hobbit that spoke to him. This hobbit looked just like him, only he was dressed in a light blue long-sleeved shirt, a tan vest, and brown knee breeches. The hobbit clapped, laughing merrily as he spoke to him again, "Well done, Parker. I thought you would never come here."

"Tobias," Parker said, approaching the hobbit man. "You – you're alive? How can that be?"

Tobias shrugged. "Only in this realm. This place keeps me alive. I am still a spirit in other realms and will look the part. Here, I am as alive as you, as are many spirits who pass through here." He looked around in wonder, admitting further, "This realm is called the Portal Realm for a reason. It's an in-between world. Not exactly a world between worlds. More like a pocket of time that has no end and no beginning. Although, should you choose to return to your home world, I must tell you that any of these portals will lead you to a specific time and place when these new events occurred. We can go back in time, forward in time. It doesn't really matter. Just know that you are here and that's all that matters."

"Parker," said a curly, brunette-haired woman wearing a purple floral dress. She advanced towards Parker, hugging him. Parker recognized her scent. He knew those emerald green eyes anywhere, her pale skin, her thin frame. She was beautiful to look at, inside and out, and he admired her for that.

"Eliza. My Eliza," Parker said, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her on the lips. As he released her, he asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

"This place keeps me alive, like Tobias said," Eliza said, repeating Tobias' words. She told Parker, getting his attention, "It's all right. You can visit me in this realm anytime you wish."

"Now, I know I have a place to find you, my dear Eliza," Parker said with tears of joy. He stroked her cheek, loving her scent of flowers and mown grass. Tears streamed down his face. Would this be the only time he ever saw her, his darling wife? "I don't want to lose you again. I can't."

"I know," Eliza said, stroking his red scaly cheek in return. She watched him kiss her hand, telling him promptly, "Parker, I'll be all right. I am at peace. I miss you. You'll have to find a way to overcome your grief. I will always be with you. Always." She admitted, "If dragonoids are capable of finding new love, then that would be joyous. Is this true?"

"Some say it's true, but I don't know if I'll get over you. I love you too much," Parker said, tears ran down his cheeks, making it hard for him to see clearly. "I don't know how I can live without you!"

"You'll have to. I'll always be here whenever you need me," Eliza said, fondly. She added, "I give you permission to seek out new love. I know it won't be the same without me. You care about me too much."

"I don't want to lose what we have!" Parker cried, not having the heart to say 'had'. The word 'had' meant finality, and he didn't want to use that. Not for their relationship. His love for Eliza was still fresh in his mind. "Eliza, please, I wish I could do something, to see you again."

"You can if you want," Tobias said, admitting curtly, "Aslan told us there's a way for your wife to still be with you. It's just like me, even though that's certain because you look like me, but different. I don't know if it's right, but we could always have her reincarnated. It's risky and it's selfish." He told him, trying to snap him out of it, "Parker, if that's what you want, then you're taking a big risk, a risk that I don't believe is right."

"But if you can't let me go – I doubt you ever will," Eliza said, reasoning with them, "then I will show myself to you in another form. You'll know it's me. I'll tell you myself. Maybe as a lover, maybe as a friend. Or both. That way, you won't have to be alone." She looked at her husband with reassuring eyes. She told Tobias, calmly, "I hope this satisfies you. I doubt Parker will ever let me go."

"Then we'll do it that way, so it's not selfish and it helps you out. Not hurt you again," Tobias said to Parker, nodding and agreeing with their wishes.

"Thank you," Parker said, still teary-eyed. He looked at Eliza and Tobias for reassurance, finding that he already had it. "Thank you. Maybe someday, I'll get over my grief. For now, this'll do. Just some way to help me out is fine." He placed his hand over his eyes, doing his best not to mourn too loudly for the losses in his life. He uncovered his eyes, the moment he felt his wife kissing his arm. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, deep and long. He didn't want to let her go. It was too early. But it was clear to him that she would never leave him and he would never leave her. No matter what world he traveled to, he could at least call this Portal Realm his new home. Yes, that sounded right and yet it didn't. Oh, what was he to do now?

"Parker," Aslan got his attention, causing Parker to release his wife and follow the Lion, as well as Tobias and Eliza over to a youthful lion. No way. It was Corin. Corin was here! And so was Janet, with hair as black as ebony and eyes as brown as chestnuts. Wait. He recognized her now! It was _The_ Janet! The one from the stories! She was Anabeth's mother! Now, it made sense! Well, at least they were good friends now and that's all that mattered to him at the present time.

"They're here. All of them," Parker said, holding Eliza's hand.

"Yes, they are," Aslan said, nodding. "Now, it's time for you to leave. This portal will take you to the First Age. Some shapeshifters are already in that timeline. It is one hundred years since the time you faced Vitiate a second time. Much has changed since then. I'm afraid Maxin and Anabeth are quite old now. They will be joining us soon. Go to them. And then you must go to Kyrria. Your great-grandson is waiting for you."

"My – my great-grandson?" Parker asked, confused. "What do you mean? If it's a hundred years since I faced Vitiate a second time, wouldn't Maxin and Anabeth already be dead?"

"Ah, but you see, there's the catch: you have long life, as does your son, and your grandson." Aslan sighed. "Maxin and Anabeth waited a long time, over the span of thirty years, before they had children. And their children now had children that are almost adults. Your great-grandson is almost come of age. His birthday is next week. You must go through this portal first," he showed Parker the gold, oval-shaped portal, where Maxin and Anabeth lay in their four-poster, king-sized bed, looking like they were about ready to die, "so you can say your goodbye."

"Aslan, I can't. It's too soon," Parker said, not wanting to cry anymore.

"But you must. I will see you soon and guide you to Kyrria. We'll be taking another portal to that land," Aslan said, directing Parker to the gold portal.

Parker huffed. This was the last thing he wanted to do. "Okay." He sped through the portal, entering a bedroom that looked just like his and Eliza's, only with wood-paneled walls and hardwood floor. A knit rug lay on the floor, before the bed, depicting his battle against Vitiate and how he became whole again.

His son and daughter-in-law recalled their last adventure together. It was legend!

Oh no! Parker sped to Maxin's side, taking his hand. Maxin and Anabeth looked so weak, so helpless. "What can I do?"

"Parker, father," Maxin sounded so weak, as if he were about to go. "Don't forget me… after I'm gone." He closed his eyes, he exhaled, and he was gone. Parker sighed heavily. How could this happen? He patted Maxin's limp arm, before letting go of him, and approaching Anabeth on the other side of the bed. She, too, look so frail, with silver hair quite like Maxin's, only Maxin's silver hair was cut short.

"Parker, you've made it," Anabeth whispered, smiling. "We'll see mother again and your wife."

"Please, don't go," Parker said, worriedly. "I – I don't want to lose you both!"

"Parker, you won't. You look fifty years old, like you aged in the past five years," Anabeth said with a happy smile. She looked up at the ceiling, saying, "I am home. I'm coming home, mother." She closed her, drew her last breath, and was gone. By the time Parker looked up, he witnessed Maxin and Anabeth's spirits, youthful and smiling, sailing towards a blue portal and vanishing on sight.

Parker smiled, his heart still heavy and full of wonder. Everyone he knew, everyone who fought with him against Vitiate, were gone and he was alone in a room no longer his. How could he go on, knowing those he cared about were now in the Portal Realm, enjoying the afterlife without him? If there was a way to move on from this, then he wished someone would tell him thus. Otherwise, who could he count on to get him through this trying time?

Qua'ra. Qua'ra and her family were old now, had to be, and dying, just like his had died. Parker sighed, realizing the only way he was getting over this loss was walking with Aslan, and finding a way to recover, to move on… if such a thing were possible.

There was no one left to count on, no one who knew he was in this state. He looked up as Aslan appeared in the room, entering from a hot pink, oval portal. Something about the portal shook Parker out of his grief. Yes, he would follow the portal and see where it goes. He approached the Lion, looking back at his son and his daughter-in-law one last time, before nodding to him and entering the portal, leaving the ones he loved behind for the second time that day.


	3. Kyrria

I'm following the movie version of "Ella Enchanted" since it's been a while since I read the book. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

Terrence Dooley wanted out of this joint. Three years he spent in Kyrria, and already things in the village of Pim did not look so fortunate. The hobbits and elves, under Sir Edgar's law, were forced to sing and dance. It drove the poor hobbit nuts because even though he was allowed to choose his profession, which he gladly chose woodworker as a hobby and spice merchant during the day, it still wasn't fair!

He had a habit of being called out for looking like his great-grandfathers, Tobias and Parker Dooley, when Parker was in his human/hobbit form at least. He couldn't blame Parker and Tobias for being lookalikes, but to be related to them was a different story.

How did that happen? Oh, and purely out of curiosity, he often heard his voice as Parker's voice whenever he slept. Sometimes, he would hear his voice as Tobias as well! How odd was that?

Luckily, Terrence only had a half a day to work as a spice merchant, for his boss, an auburn-haired elf with a sore attitude, was kicking him out of the spice trade and asking him to choose something else. That was enough! It was time to move on!

"Look," his elf boss stopped him, telling him, kindly, "just because you're not much of a spice trader, doesn't mean you're not capable of being something else. Aslan may have given you this job, but I see that you're meant for something greater than spice." He patted the poor hobbit's shoulder, telling him, "Go off and find something else to do! We'll be fine here." He added on a side note, chipper now, "Oh! And if you happen to bring any guests with you, we elves and your kin will gladly give them entertainment!"

"Thank you. I will remember it!" Terrence said, leaving the spice merchant booth, while checking to see his pale hand wasn't still numb from the cold air. It was tedious work. Nothing far from the truth.

"Well, I'll see you around!" his former elf boss said, waving to him as he greeted some customers.

"Right. I'll see you later!" Terrence waved back, grabbing his green pack and slinging it across his shoulder, leaving the village of Pim for a new quest. He didn't expect the gang of thugs to come and stop him in the green leafy Forest of Pim, let alone running into Slannen that day.

"You're here, too!" Slannen, a curly, black-haired, pale-skinned elf man, said in nervousness.

"Yeah!" Terrence said, stunned by these thugs. "Where are you taking us?"

"Quiet!" one of the thugs said, putting a sack over Terrence's head.

.

The moment Parker stepped out of the hot pink portal, he found himself inside a large forest with a wide dirt road. He looked back as the portal vanished. Great! How was he supposed to find his way out?

"HELP!" a masculine voice screamed in the near distance, getting Parker's attention. The voice sounded an awful lot like his. Maybe it was his great-grandson!

Parker rushed towards the scene. There, in an opening, was a young hobbit man tied to a tree. The gentle-hobbit dodged darts aimed for his head or chest. The thugs, dressed in woodsman's clothing, were the ones responsible for giving this gentle-hobbit some grief. Enough was enough!

"Hey, leave that poor hobbit alone! What's he done to you anyway?" Parker shouted, charging at the thugs.

"Oh!" one of the thugs, who must have been the leader, stared Parker down, He was intimidated by the dragonoid, but braved it nonetheless. "Lookie here, boys! We've got a – dragon in a lizard's body, threatening us if we don't let his little friend go." He told the light red dragonoid, "What's it to be, little dragon-like thing? Shall we take off an arm or a leg? I hear dragon's claws sell pretty high on the market these days."

Dragon's claws? This mate wanted his hide, and they would do anything to get it. Parker would have to think of something quick. He raised an eyebrow, brandishing his silver beamed lightsaber before the thugs attacked him.

"I wouldn't do that," Parker told the thugs, warning them. "Do you know what a lightsaber does to people? It'd tear you apart in an instant. Shall we try it?" He swished the lightsaber at them, causing the thugs to jump back. They were afraid of him! Good! He was happy they were scared. Teach them a lesson they wouldn't forget! "Now, I would suggest you leave or pay the price."

"You don't scare me!" the leader of the thugs charged towards him, surprised when Parker cut his dagger in half and nearly sliced his hand off. The leader of the thugs gasped. He told his buddies, "Let's get out of here! This dragonoid knows how to fight!" He and his buddies ran off, too scared out of their wits to do anything else.

"You saved my life. Why?" the gentle-hobbit asked, once the gang of thugs was gone. Still, that lightsaber must be worth a fortune! He'd love to get one!

Parker turned his lightsaber off, stowing it on his belt the moment he felt sure the thugs had left. He approached the gentle-hobbit, helping him untie the ropes. "It was the right thing to do."

"Oh," the gentle-hobbit said, smiling. "I'd love to get a weapon like yours. Where did you find one?"

"I made it myself, crafting it with my own two hands," Parker said, not sure yet if he wanted to tell the hobbit how a lightsaber was made. The fine details anyway.

"I'd love to try it out for myself, crafting a weapon," the gentle-hobbit said, happy to be free. He extended his hand, telling the light red dragonoid promptly, "I'm Terrence Dooley from Pim."

"Parker Dooley," Parker said, shaking his hand.

Terrence's eyes widened. It was exactly the reaction Parker expected to see from people these days. His name was legend after all.

"You're _the_ Parker Dooley?" Terrence asked, shocked. "The dragonoid responsible for stopping Vitiate, or at least facing him down the second time. Vitiate wasn't defeated, not by your hand. Someone else took care of him. They call him the Hero of Tython. He was responsible for taking down the Sith Emperor."

"I'm that dragonoid. Did they really defeat him?" Parker asked, stunned and impressed. No wonder he couldn't feel Vitiate's presence. The Sith Emperor's connection must have broken the moment Parker entered this realm, in this time.

"Well, you probably don't want to talk more out here. Shall we go get a drink?" Terrence asked. He rubbed his hands together, telling the red dragonoid in excitement, "We can share some stories, look for an adventure. How 'bout it?" He grinned widely, hoping the red dragonoid would accept his offer.

Parker wasn't sure if he should trust him. Terrence seemed nice, but he hoped he wasn't taken advantage of. Of course, his mouth seemed to run away with him, for he spoke to the gentle-hobbit, saying, "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Great!" Terrence said in delight. "I know this restaurant. I've got a coupon, thanks to my work as a spice merchant." He added, knowingly, "Let's find Slannen." He walked on, confusing the red dragonoid for a second.

"Whose Slannen?" Parker asked.

"You'll see. He's an elf who wants to be a lawyer. It's very touching," Terrence said, letting his mouth run away with him, too. It was so easy talking to Parker. Why didn't he recognize this before?

Minutes passed before Terrence and Parker met up with Slannen and the human girl named Ella of Frell. Parker was amazed at how Terrence recognized the elf and was fast friends with him. Maybe he would be in good company. That is if he survived the night.

*.*.*

 **References:**

The Hero of Tython can be found in the MMO video game, "Star Wars: The Old Republic".


	4. Terrence's Dreams

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Nightfall. Parker followed Terrence, Slannen, and Ella towards a village with a pair of large wooden doors. Only, the doors were open. Odd! Wasn't it supposed to be closed by now?

"Why are we here?" Parker whispered to Terrence, not enjoying being out at night. He listened to Ella and Slannen talk about Slannen and Terrence's village, and some law about hobbits and elves forced to sing and dance.

Well, it didn't make sense… at least, until Parker ran with his new companions away from the singing and dancing hobbits and elves, on their way to a thatched brick-built restaurant made out of grey stones. Parker took one last look at the half-ruined bridge, standing above their heads, before heading inside the restaurant.

Well, so far so good. Parker managed to find an empty table for him and Terrence, while Ella and Slannen sat at their own table. It was so easy to see why Terrence was frustrated with his village, especially when the elven band that approached their table.

"Go away," Terrence huffed, trying to look at the menu. The band didn't listen, playing the next tune that related to his words. Terrence cried out in sheer annoyance, "Leave us alone!" The band listened, giving Terrence some relief.

"Can I ask you something?" Parker asked, getting the hobbit's attention.

"What?" Terrence asked, still a little annoyed. He pointed to the elven band, admitting to Parker, "Don't mind them. They don't know when to shut it!" He called out to the elven band, doing his best to stay calm.

"That's just it," Parker said, worried for him. "You're not happy with music. What could your ears listen to instead?"

"There's nothing to listen to besides music. That's all there is in the world! Nothing's going to change that, except for me, but I can't. So, I'm stuck in this realm, with nowhere else to bound to, nowhere to turn to," Terrence said, looking around with unease.

"Then why do you live here?" Parker asked Terrence, concerned for him.

"My grandmama and grandpapa died a week ago," Terrence said, shaking his head. "My mom and dad think I should stay in this realm, where it's happy. I hate that! I'm not going to sing and dance! I'd rather be… a woodworker. I used to work as a spice merchant, but now, I'd rather be a woodworker. Shamefully, this law Sir Edgar passed forces me to do other occupations, not suited to what I really want to do. All hobbits in this realm are forced to sing and dance. I hate it." He admitted to Parker, "If you ever shapeshift into a hobbit, you'll be forced to work as an entertainer, too. Have fun!"

Parker sighed, lowering his head for a moment. Maybe he could convince Terrence to come with him to the Land of Dragons, that is, if that was where the lad's home was. Parker looked up again, telling him, kindly, "Look, if it's any consolation, I'll help you get back home, where you won't be forced under this law anymore. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Do you think I can handle it?" Terrence shrugged, smiling. He looked up, admitting freely, "This realm is a nightmare. I want adventure! I thought you might give that to me!" It felt so good to get that off his chest! Now, he just hoped he didn't startle Parker. That would be awful if he did.

"You want an adventure?" Parker asked, astonished but also a little excited. "Adventures aren't for the feint hearted. It's more than exploration. Adventures change us, turn us into something else." He sighed in despair, feeling the tears about to creep in. "And I've lost… love recently."

Terrence stared at Parker as the red dragonoid attempted to keep it together. He didn't know why, but he could sympathize with this dragonoid. As if they were more than just a hobbit and a dragonoid. What did he know about his past? Oh right! Parker Dooley was his great-grandfather. Wait! What?

"I'm sorry to hear it," Terrence said, pitying him. "You know, I heard a tale about my great-grandfather, Parker Dooley. He was the one who united the Shadow Empire and the Renegade Alliance against Vitiate. He succeeded at becoming whole again. Granted, Vitiate wasn't defeated, but Parker lost the love of his life that day." He looked at Parker, admitting to him, "I didn't think that dragonoid was you."

"You – you're my great-grandson?" Parker asked, finding the will to make it through this.

Terrence nodded.

"Then you know my current state," Parker said, devastated. "Eliza is gone! Everyone I knew before, in my life, is gone. You're the only family I have left so far." He asked Terrence, curious, "Is there any way for us to get home?"

"Dragon's Hallow has changed since you were last there," Terrence said with a sigh. "Mordru's on the loose. The Shadow Empire still stands. I'm not sure what happened, but the Shadow Empire's worse than it has been before. Qua'ra now reigns supreme as High Empress with Melena as part of her guard. They're tyrannical queens over on Zafna. It seems your efforts for keeping a peaceful, neutral empire has all but failed."

"I thought Qua'ra was dead, since my absence?" Parker asked, curtly.

"No," Terrence shook his head. "No, she's still alive. She kept the Shadow Empire running, while she and her family took a side trip through the Portal Realm. They have henchmen and henchwomen guarding the Shadow Empire's main base day in and day out. You'll never get back there." He shrugged. "I think that's one reason you're here: to stop Qua'ra and her family from further terror, defeating their empire for good this time. Surely, there must be a way to do that." He added, serious, "Their scarred lions and lionesses' armies are ten times stronger than we realized. There's no way you're getting back on Zafna now. You wouldn't survive. Doesn't Aslan need you for something?"

"I think that's why he brought me here, to his Age," Parker said, stunning his great-grandson.

"What?" Terrence asked between sips of his drink.

"To end the Shadow Empire's reign," Parker said, curtly.

"You couldn't defeat Vitiate," Terrence said in disbelief. "What makes you think you'll defeat Qua'ra."

"Because I knew her once. She used to be a good scarred lioness," Parker said. He added before Terrence got too worried or annoyed, "And, if it's any consolation, I'll help you get out of this realm or find a way to change the law, and then leave this realm."

"There's nothing for me in the Land of Dragons," Terrence said.

"Why not?" Parker asked, curiously. "Don't you miss it? Don't you want to go back home?"

"That's no longer me," Terrence answered finally. He admitted, curtly, "I didn't want to stay home and do nothing all day! I wanted to go out and explore other worlds, maybe find a new homeworld for me. I just… haven't found it yet."

Parker reasoned with that. Maybe his home was at the Land of Dragons, but for others, their home might be elsewhere. He hoped that one day, his family would return there. But when that would happen remained to be seen.

"I'll help you find a new home," Parker said, calmly. "If that's what you want. I'll help you, and maybe a few more things, like keeping the family bloodline going."

"I could handle that," Terrence said, shaking his head. "There's nothing for me here now."

"Then let's leave, find a new home, one where you're accepted," Parker said.

Terrence nodded, smiling back. "Let's do it."


	5. A Walk in the Woods

Sorry for the long delay. I had the flu, but it didn't stop me from working on this chapter. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Parker left the restaurant in high spirits. Not only did he have his great-grandson as his newest companion, but the fact that he and Terrence were only going to follow Ella and Slannen halfway through the night before they split up and made their own campsite, was a bit alarming. It confused Parker that he and Terrence weren't going to help Ella find her fairy godmother Lucinda, which troubled him greatly. Shouldn't they try to help these people, instead of helping themselves first?

Maybe it was for the best. At least, Parker and Terrence now had a new goal, which explained Parker's high spirits: to find a portal and leave Kyrria, before Sir Edgar passed another law, banning dragonoids for doing something else, something he didn't approve.

But which portal would they take? How would they find it? And once they found it, where would they go?

These questions remained to be heard. Sadly, Parker didn't have all the answers. So, he left it at that.

.

Minutes after Sir Edgar's wagon, carrying elves and hobbits to Lamia, drove off, with soldiers in black armor and covered helmets followed the wagon through the woods, Parker turned to Terrence, Ella, and Slannen, wondering if now was the time to continue their quest.

"Are you sure about this?" Parker asked, quite convinced what they were doing was dangerous. "I mean, even if you could sneak into the palace and find what you're looking for, you wouldn't survive."

"Oh! Why not?" Slannen questioned, teasingly. "Afraid of your shadow?"

"A bit. I mean, I didn't defeat Vitiate. What are the odds I'll beat another villain?" Parker asked, curtly. He didn't like this. Not one bit.

"We're not even staying in Kyrria. We agreed to go on this journey, and that's what we'll do," Terrence said, bravely.

 _Trust him, Parker. He knows what he's doing!_ Maranguan chuckled inside Parker's head. Parker twitched, blinking several times to keep Maranguan out. He didn't want to become evil again. He was too vulnerable right now. The memories of losing his wife were still fresh in his mind.

He would not lose… another loved one. Not to the villains. Not to anyone! He'd fight and win. No one would stop him!

"Parker, you coming?" Terrence asked, getting the light red dragonoid's attention.

Parker looked up, realizing Terrence, Slannen, and Ella was leaving the village. He nodded, following the trio out of the village and back into the woods, where he hoped no more danger would pass this way.

~o~

The Forest of Pim was huge, with tall, green-leafy trees, thick brown trunks, and a dark brown dirt road. It lived up to its name. That much, Parker could agree on.

Eventually, Terrence said goodbye to Ella and Slannen, as the path forked, dividing into two different paths. Terrence took Parker down the left path, while Ella and Slannen took the right path, leading to Lamia. Parker wished Ella and Slannen good luck, hoping they wouldn't run into anything dangerous.

Parker and Terrence eventually stopped to rest, recover, and sleep for several hours. Parker chose to stay up and watch their camp, while Terrence slept. He didn't want to alarm the hobbit. He just wanted to protect him.

So far, there was no danger. It was hard to tell what was happening in the woods. Parker sighed, digging into his pack and grabbing some dried meat and cheese. It tasted lovely by now.

"Getting a late-night snack?" Terrence asked, chuckling.

"It's not as if you haven't had any before," Parker protested, between bites.

Terrence chuckled again. "Don't mind me. I'm just trying to figure you out." He sat up, telling Parker, "You seem nice."

"And you want something," Parker said, feeling the night terrors ready to swoop in. He looked away, admitting, "Look, I'm sure you mean well. But you've got to be one of those hobbits looking for adventure and make yourself known. You'll do anything to make that happen."

"Well, you've figured out," Terrence said, rather impressed. He eyed Parker, suspiciously. "And yet, I can't figure you out. Or maybe I can." He changed positions. "You lost your wife recently—well, not recent for me. It's been a hundred years."

"It's been a day for me," Parker said, teary-eyed. "Or almost a year. It's still fresh in my mind. I can't get over her. I've tried to move on. I just… can't."

"Why not?" Terrence asked, curiously. "Can't you let her go?"

"My love for Eliza was strong. The strongest I've felt for someone. Without her, I don't know where I'd be. She… was my mate. Dragonoids and their human companions are bound for life. Without them, it's hard to live, hard to breathe, knowing they're out there, waiting for you to come home." Parker hesitated. He wasn't over Eliza! He would've known if he was!

"Well," Terrence calmed down. "If it's any consolation, you're doing a good job being vulnerable. People take advantage of that. They'll use it against you! You wait and see!"

"You're a nice hobbit. You think people will take advantage of me for being kind?" Parker asked, noticing Terrence fall silent. "So, it's true."

"I don't know," Terrence shook his head. He reclined, deciding to sleep. "Well, goodnight Parker!"

"Goodnight Terrence," Parker said, keeping watch over their camp.

By midnight, Terrence walked over, taking watch while Parker slept. Parker was grateful. It meant that Terrence could take care of himself! This was good. The dragonoid wouldn't have to worry about him. Sleep eventually took over, luring the dragonoid into some dark, disturbing dreams.

~o~

At dawn, Parker awoke from a sinister dream.

In the dream, there were vibrant colors snaking about the room. Blacks, oranges, yellows, and reds; the reds stood out as Mordru entered the scene.

Flames swirled about the room. Mordru glowered at him in wicked delight as if the red dragonoid knew something was up in the area. Parker wanted to discover more, find out why he was so frightened of his younger step-brother. Maybe it had something to do with the waking world. Yes! That was the only explanation for it—or so Parker guessed.

"I will get you and the boy who travels with you!" Dream Mordru threatened. "This isn't over! We'll meet again! And there's nothing you can do to stop me." He cackled.

Parker tried reaching out to his brother but he couldn't. His voice was clouded by a loud ringing sound, protruding from his mouth and ears, making it harder for him to speak. By the time the ringing sound stopped, Parker awoke, hardly knowing what went on in the dream. Just that he was sweating and his scaly, light red tail shook violently as if knowing something bad was about to happen to him and his loved ones.

That was something he couldn't afford to risk.

.

"Turen—Terrence, you awake?" Parker asked, surprised he said his brother's name first.

"What?" Terrence asked, confused. The gentle-hobbit sat on a log, staring at him in mild disbelief. "Whose Turen? Is he—your brother?"

Parker nodded silently. He sat up, grabbed his waterskin, and drank a gulp of water, cooling him down. He grinned, loving the water. "Ahh! The joys of water!" He said, corking the waterskin and setting it down next to him.

Terrence smiled, happy for him.

Parker turned to him, wondering what was on the poor hobbit's mind. Would he speak about his step-brother? Would he speak about… that day, where Turen let Parker's mother die? Would they go back to that fateful day, where Parker became Maranguan, living a ruthless, but eventual neutral life? He would have to thank his wicked, in-between self. If it wasn't for Maranguan, the part of him that was Parker Dooley would have been gone.

"So, how are we going to find this dream home?" Terrence asked, curtly. "You can come with me. I trust you have nowhere else to go."

"My home has changed by now. I probably won't remember it," Parker said.

"Your home is still there," Terrence pointed out. He nodded, telling him, "I mean, it's been rebuilt! People, animals, and creatures like to think your home should be preserved. That is if we ever get to the Land of Dragons." He added, curiously, "Granted, my mum and my dad live far away. They're not in Dragon's Hallow. As far as I know, Dragon's Hallow has become historic. Not much has changed, and the people and the dragonoids have you to thank. You saved them."

He added with surety, "Vitiate grew tired of you. He gave up on Dragon's Hallow, after your second meeting with him." He sighed, pitying him. "I'm sorry for what Vitiate did to you. Losing your wife and my other great-grandmother's mother must have been devastating."

"It was," Parker sighed a heavy sigh. He didn't like to bring up this part of his past. He looked at Terrence, telling him, "Well, are we ready to go?"

Terrence nodded. "I am." He waited until Parker finished his business behind a bush, washed his scaly, light red hands in a nearby stream, before eating their fill of food and water. It was a small breakfast, but it was all they had.

When that was done, Parker followed Terrence back through the Forest of Pim, where they hoped no wild animal would maul them along the way.

.

They walked for at least an hour. So far, there was no sight nor sound of enemies close by. Half the time, Parker wondered if this venture was worth it. Terrence wasn't happy here and Pim was far closer to being an entertainment industry than a working village. At least, that's what Parker suspected.

The light red dragonoid stared aimlessly at Terrence, wondering if the hobbit had more things to say about his current dilemma.

"Hobbits have been coexisting here with the elves! There are hundreds of us in Kyrria!" Terrence shook his head. "I've never seen so many hobbits before."

"There's more?" Parker asked, surprised.

"Yeah. They've been collating in this realm and others for the past hundred years," Terrence answered, staring at Parker as if he'd seen a ghost. "I haven't seen that many shapeshifters. They've all but gone into hiding. I know you're one of them."

"How do you know?" Parker asked, curious.

"Family legend," Terrence replied. He shrugged. "My mother was a shapeshifter. My father is a hobbit. The shapeshifter line is strong in this family. I don't know why that is."

"Then you're a shapeshifter, too," Parker said, curtly.

"No. It skipped a generation," Terrence said.

"It's kept inside you. I know you're a shapeshifter. I can feel it," Parker said, remembering his heightened senses. He asked Terrence, the minute the hobbit stopped walking. "So, why don't you become a shapeshifter? I know you must want to." He added, "You can't keep it locked inside."

"Look, I'm sure you want to help me, but I don't know how to unlock it yet." Terrence fought with himself. "I mean, maybe I do, but I don't know how."

"Then, by all means, let's try it," a golden-brown Lion entered the area, stopping in front of Terrence and Parker. Parker recognized the Lion.

"Hello Aslan," Parker said, curtly.

"Hello, Parker." Aslan nodded to him. He turned to Terrence, saying, "Terrence, we've never met, but I've found a place where you can hone your shapeshifting abilities."

"What do you mean? Where are we going?" Terrence looked at Parker in shock. "I thought we were looking for a new home."

"And you will," Aslan said, getting the hobbit's attention. "But we don't have time for this." He blew on Parker and Terrence, turning to a tree and watching it snake its trunk upwards, forming a passageway between its trunk. The Great Lion turned again to Parker and Terrence, saying, "Step through there. The Chesapeake Manor awaits you."

"The what?" Terrence asked, confused. "The Chesapeake Manor? That's where we're going?"

"What's wrong?" Parker asked, confused.

"That place is riddled with ghosts," Terrence said, not liking this.

"The last time I checked, the Chesapeake Manor is safe," Aslan said. "No one will hurt you. I can assure you."

"Come on!" Parker said, waiting for the hobbit to follow.

Terrence looked at Aslan, telling him, "You'd better be telling the truth!"

"You know I am," Aslan said, trying to reason with him.

"Come on!" Parker repeated, dragging Terrence towards the portal. He stopped, releasing Terrence and watching the hobbit walk through the tree's portal. The light red dragonoid took one last look at Aslan, before following his great-grandson through the portal. From there, they came to a land stood between the Land of Dragons and the Land of Talking Animals.

A manor was there, as well as a green grassy field. This was the Chesapeake Manor. They reached their destination.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Chesapeake Manor

Sorry for the long delay. This is a long chapter that took some time and thought to work on. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

The Chesapeake Manor looked similar to a castle and a mansion. There were so many balconies, as well as a wide porch that wove around the manor. There were at least three main floors, with the fourth being the attic. It a rather large attic, for some servants were told to sleep there, where the spirits stayed.

The exterior of the manor was made out of brown bricks, with arched windows all spread out throughout the estate. Inside, there was an array of items, rugs, and tapestries garnishing the wood-paneled walls and floors. Some statues were dragonoids, while others were mermaids, centaurs, and the occasional deer. In just about every room was a four-poster queen-sized bed to a king-sized bed, making the suites, with their sitting rooms, unique in their own way.

A grand pasture stood outside the manor, complete with a lake, filled to the brim with fish. Indeed, the Chesapeake Manor's greenery was the best part, which included the border that stood directly between the Land of Dragons and the Land of Talking Animals.

Parker only knew a bit of the manor's history. The only part he did know was that Aslan owned this land and the manor, which meant that if anyone stepped out of line, Aslan would see to it that they were taken care of in the harshest way.

Parker also knew that the manor had been around since the Land of Dragons was created. It was another pocket realm in the Land of Dragons, where time stood still.

.

Parker breathed in the fresh air. He was home and yet, not home. He was just near or on the border leading to the Land of Talking Animals and the Land of Dragons. All he knew was this was the best destination, one of the best pocket mansions—sorry, he meant manor—around. He turned to Terrence, wondering why he looked so pale.

"On second thought, let's get out of here!" Terrence said, running towards the portal. Parker caught up to the hobbit and grabbed him… fast! Terrence looked up as Aslan appeared, right as the portal vanished, leaving them all stranded in a world not their own. "You. What are you doing here?" Terrence asked, cautious and troubled over recent events.

"I'm always here. Whenever you need me, I will come," Aslan chuckled. He gestured to the manor, telling Terrence and Parker, "Go on. Explore the manor to your leisure. I'll let the staff know you're coming."

"Thank you. Come on, Terrence. Let's explore," Parker said, leading the gentle-hobbit inside the manor, where he hoped no danger would come to pass.

.

Parker and Terrence stepped inside the manor, finding themselves in a smaller room with a wooden staircase. This staircase led to a ledge with a railing attached, complete with bookcases filled to the brim with books and scrolls. Parker led Terrence past the first room and into the foyer. So far, a butler nodded to them, before proceeding into the first room, where they had left.

What were Parker and Terrence supposed to do here? Who were they supposed to meet? Oh, look! A ghostly woman wearing a flowing blue gown wandered up the stairs and to the first floor. It made Parker wonder if his wife's spirit was hanging around the manor, too.

"Do you think your wife is here?" Terrence asked the light red dragonoid, curiously. "I mean, she's gone. I'm sure there's a way for you to see her spirit wandering these halls on her own." Parker turned to him, sharply. Tears nearly dripped down the light red dragonoid's face. Terrence jumped a little in shock. "I'm sorry. It's still fresh in your mind. I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Parker said, choking back tears. He wiped a tear off his eyelid, right as a dish or two broke, somewhere in the manor. Wait. Something wasn't right.

"Well, that's not good. What do you think happened?" Terrence asked, curtly.

"Let's find out," Parker said, making his way to the next room, which was a beige floral carpeted area covered with a floral décor to match, scattered throughout the room. He looked around when he spotted a hobbit man move back, away from the kitchen.

"I told you, Mr. Baggins! No more crumpets! You'll spoil your dinner!" a hotly-tempered, curly, blonde-haired hobbit woman, donned in a black dress and wearing a white apron, fired at the mysterious hobbit man who went by the name of Mr. Baggins.

"Yes," Mr. Baggins said, surprising Parker and Terrence that this hobbit had their voice, too, "I will remember that, Mrs. Halibut."

"And next time, please do not break any more dishes, even if you were angry about the mess in the kitchen. The staff will clean it up promptly," Mrs. Halibut said, closing the kitchen door behind her.

"Not that you ever clean things up!" Mr. Baggins fired back, turning his attention to Terrence and Parker, stunned that the two looked just like him. "Well, more lookalikes. I must be a popular sort in other worlds. Or am I imagining things?"

"No. You're not imagining," Parker said, calmly. "I didn't expect to find more lookalikes. Parker Dooley," he extended his scaly, light red hand to the gentle-hobbit.

Mr. Baggins gulped at the sight of the hand. Those black claws looked fierce. He wondered if this Parker was going to be attacked him. He feared it anyway.

Parker noticed, telling the lad, "It's all right. I know its hard meeting a dragonoid, but don't worry! I don't attack beings." Mr. Baggins' eyes widened in interest. It was so new to him. Parker continued, chatting quietly, but loud enough for them to hear. "I'm no threat. Not anymore. I've done away with that. Who are you, if I may ask?"

"Sorry," Terrence moved in, shaking the gentle-hobbit's hand, "Terrence Dooley. I'm his great-grandson."

"How? You both look so young," Mr. Baggins asked, confused.

"It's a long story," Parker said, giving Terrence a knowing look.

"I see," Mr. Baggins said, wondering if he should get to know them first before he questioned them.

"If I may be so bold, who are you?" Terrence asked the lad, curtly.

"Frodo Baggins. I'm sorry," Frodo finished shaking Terrence's hand, before proceeding to shake Parker's hand. He was surprised at how brave he was towards this dragonoid. That was good. "I've never met a dragonoid. It sounds fascinating."

"Oh, it is, once you get used to the shapeshifter qualities," Parker said, calmly.

Frodo's eyes widened in shock. "You're a shapeshifter, too? I'm sorry. That's new." He cleared his throat. Parker smiled, loving the attention, but also that this hobbit was drawn to him being a dragonoid and didn't mind.

"Well, being a dragonoid and a shapeshifter has its perks," Parker said with a warm smile. "I would love to show you sometime."

"Um…" Frodo said, nervously. "I'm sure you could." He looked at them both, gesturing to the door behind him. "Do you want to eat dinner? I'm sure we can discuss this in private or somewhere else. Whichever you prefer is fine with me."

Parker nodded. "I'd love that."

Frodo smiled, nodding. He gestured for them to follow into the dining hall. If he was lucky, these two would stay longer, as he was doing right now. He had no idea how much this experience would change him, but for better or for worse remained to be seen.

.

The dining room Parker entered, after Terrence and Frodo, had dark wood-paneling on the floors, a large red rug depicting battles from the Time Before the First Age. One battle showed himself and Vitiate, going head-to-head, as well as the sudden loss of Eliza Bowler-Dooley, his wife, and Janet, Anabeth's mother. He closed his mouth, unable to take in the sorrow now welling up in his heart.

Eliza's picture had been sewn on the rug. But how? Parker turned towards other images sewn on the rug, spotting the Renegade Alliance allied with the Shadow Empire, Qua'ra—a shapeshifter woman who became Parker's apprentice for a brief time—taking over the Shadow Empire, as well as Parker parting from the Shadow Empire, at the time when he stepped down and allowed Qua'ra to become the empire's empress. There was his and Eliza's son Maxin flying his own ship, battling against forces Parker hardly imagined, and the time when Parker became Maranguan.

There were so many memories were on this rug, but what stood out the most on the center of the rug. Displayed was the First World and the words woven into the rug, saying plain and simple: _The First World is destroyed, but its legacy lives on through Parker Dooley_. Parker nearly cried tears of joy upon seeing this message. He hoped to do everyone justice in the near future and for centuries to come if he lived that long to tell the tales of his most recent and upcoming adventures.

Parker looked up now and around the room. There were cabinets with glass doors, containing china with painted flowers and other images painted on their surfaces. Above him were various red tapestries, depicting creatures he hardly imagined possible. Unicorns making their way into their own lands, merfolk hiding and escaping to the seas. Naturally, those two creatures had their own land in the Seven Realms to stay at, but they kept to themselves most of the time. Parker sighed, wondering when he would ever see unicorns and merfolk in his lifetime.

Frodo cleared his throat, getting the light red dragonoid's attention. Before Parker was the dining room table, covered with gold plates and silver utensils, as well as red cloth napkins, wine glasses, and water glasses. Parker took his seat, between Frodo and Terrence. He hesitated about telling Frodo about his past. However, the rug underneath said enough about what had happened to the light red dragonoid, during his youth up until this point in time.

Parker looked up as hot green pea soup was dished out into their soup bowls. He dived for his soup spoon and dug into his meal, shortly after thanking the waiter who gave him this delicious soup. He wanted to say something to Frodo and Terrence, something that would enlighten them, inspire them, but he had nothing.

Maybe he was always destined to be out in other worlds, performing tasks for the people and creatures there. Maybe there was hope for his future, but then who knew, right?

"So, you know about the rug?" Frodo asked Parker, curiously.

"I know," Parker said at once. "You don't need to remind me twice about my history or the First World's history. That's done."

"You can tell us what you know, what you've learned," Terrence said, even though he already knew his great-grandfather's history.

Parker chuckled. "If I did, you would know it. My wife's gone, Vitiate's gone, your grandparents are dead. There's nothing more to tell."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't let it out," Terrence admitted, curiously. He pointed to Frodo, asking Parker, "I mean, what do you know about him?"

"Good question," Frodo said, smiling at Parker.

Parker glared at Frodo, staring the hobbit down, trying to figure him out. So far, even with his mind reading, he could hardly tell the hobbit's history. There were large chunks of it not filled in yet. That made Parker quizzical. Maybe it would take him longer before he knew Frodo's background. But not right now.

"There's not much I can say," Parker admitted, truthfully. "I don't know you that well. Even if I did, it would take many, many years before I uncovered your history, let alone your family's history."

"So, you're a mind reader?" Frodo asked, suspiciously.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. It is one of my talents, one of my gifts that I learned and received," Parker said, smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry. It's not the best way to know one another."

"No," Frodo said, ending the conversation all too soon. "No, I suppose it isn't." There was a pause. Frodo told Parker, keenly, "Well, you're more than welcome to stay here. I might as well tell the owner about you both. We'll see about getting you two rooms to stay at for the night."

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you," Parker said, watching Frodo return to his pea soup while chuckling. So far, so good, but even Parker had to figure out this hobbit and whether their meeting was chance or purpose.

.

After much coaxing—done by Frodo—Parker, and Terrence were allowed entry into the Chesapeake Manor's upper floors. Parker would have to thank Aslan for letting them stay here; only, he didn't know where the Lion was staying. All the light red dragonoid knew was that the woman who allowed him and Terrence to stay at the manor kept the house clean and comfortable for travelers, visitors, and those living at the manor.

Soon enough, Parker and Terrence were split up, forcing Parker to follow the woman into a larger room, complete with a sitting room, bedroom, and bathroom. Like the dining room, Parker's room had dark wood-paneled floors. More red tapestry covered this room, as well as a few statues here and there of dragonoids and fauns. On the tapestry was a history of the First World and the Time Before the First Age. It wasn't just Parker's history the tapestry focused on, but the history of all sorts of people, creatures, and animals from those Ages.

It made Parker feel like he had stepped through time, back to where it all began. In a way, it made him feel hollow and worn out, as if he were reliving experiences all over again, and that scared him. It scared him to the point where he couldn't breathe. Just what was he supposed to do in this room, where he felt like he belonged here already?

"Your clothes and your necessities are in these rooms." The woman said, curtly. "Should you need anything, call upon the servants. They will help you, but I cannot help you against the spirits. They will come and go as they wish in all hours of the night. If you need anything, please speak to the servants. Is that clear? I cannot help you any further."

"Thank you," Parker said, watching the woman leave the room, closing the door behind her.

Parker sighed, taking one last look at the sitting room, before proceeding in the bedroom to collect his night clothes. To his surprise, when he entered the bathroom, with its white tiled floor and white drywall, he spotted all his bathroom necessities, sitting on the sink's counter. How convenient.

He did his best not to think about his pain, his losses, and his suffering while he changed and got ready for bed. Just thinking about his wife sent tears running down his cheeks again. These past few days had been comforting and cheery, but they were only two days. As he looked at himself in the mirror, staring at his sorrowful reflection, he thought of Eliza.

How was she doing? Was she safe in the Portal Realm without him? How could he go on without her, helping him wherever he went? Would she ever come back and see him again?

Parker sighed, leaving the bathroom, after finishing up in there. He needed to get to sleep. The last thing he wanted was to think about his pain. And yet, as he fell asleep, his physical form transformed into a human-like hobbit. He gasped as familiar arms wrapped around him, protecting him from harm and the foreboding darkness that entered his room.

Eliza was with him. She never left him alone that night! That was fine with him. He needed her comfort. Now more than ever.


	7. Shapeshifting

Sorry for the long delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)

Thanks goes to Adeleidhis for helping me with writer's block. It is much appreciated. :)

*.*.*

Parker whimpered as he woke up. Feeling Eliza's hands leave his waist devastated him. By the time he looked around, his darling wife had vanished, leaving him wondering if it was all a dream.

He looked at himself. Frodo mustn't know that he could transform into a human-hobbit or a hobbit. They looked alike, and so it wasn't the best idea. He would have to transform into his light red dragonoid self, for now.

He huffed and puffed, closing his eyes. The transformation from human-hobbit to dragonoid took less time. By the time he opened his eyes, he was a dragonoid again. Surely, he could wait a bit before showing Frodo he could transform into a human-hobbit, but only if the gentle-hobbit wished for him to transform. For now, this would do.

Besides, Frodo now knew he was a shapeshifter, but he had no idea yet what Parker looked like as a hobbit-human. Parker might as well take that to heart, before he got up, went into the bathroom to change and do his business, and met up with Frodo and Terrence outside his room.

The clothes Parker wore today was a blue tunic, brown suspenders, and blue breeches. He put his dirty clothes in the hamper, knowing the servants would wash them, while he was off doing other tasks for the day.

At last, Parker left his room, turning the corner and entering the corridor. It didn't take him long before he found the same dining room where he, Terrence, and Frodo had been to the other day. Parker jumped upon seeing Terrence and Frodo already dressed and eating breakfast. Parker sighed, grateful to see they were all right and nothing happened to them.

"Parker, sit down and eat something," Terrence said between bites.

Parker joined the two gentle-hobbits, sitting opposite them at one end of the table. He looked up as one of the servants passed to him some hot porridge in a bowl. The porridge smelled good. Parker waited until the servant had dished out his porridge before thanking him and digging into his meal.

"So," Frodo got Parker's attention, "what can you shapeshift into? You must know how to do it, how to shapeshift."

"You want to see me shapeshift?" Parker asked, astonished. "Okay, what form do you want me to take?"

"How about a hobbit?" Frodo suggested, stunning Parker. Parker couldn't believe this! Frodo actually wanted to see him shapeshift into a hobbit! It had to be a mere coincidence. "Why not?"

Parker sighed. There was no turning back. He nodded, closing his eyes and allowing the transformation to take place. By the time he opened his eyes and looked at Frodo, Parker was a hobbit and looking just like him and Terrence. Frodo and Terrence jumped at the sight of Parker being a hobbit. It was almost alarming, and yet here he was.

"You look like me?" Frodo asked Parker, stating the obvious. "How?"

"I suppose we're all lookalikes, now aren't we?" Terrence admitted, returning to his meal.

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Parker said, transforming back into a dragonoid. He waited until Frodo relaxed, before admitting to him and Terrence, "My wife's spirit came to me last night. She wrapped her arms around me, allowing me to get a good night's sleep. It was romantic."

"Sounds fascinating," Frodo said, his mind elsewhere. He asked Parker, curiously, "So, have you shapeshifted into any other form, besides a hobbit?"

"Hobbits are easy to transform into," Parker said. "It's my second form that I usually take. Dragonoid's my first form. I haven't tried anything else. I just… love being a hobbit almost as much as I love transforming into a dragonoid."

"I see," Frodo said, pleased with himself.

"So, Frodo," Terrence got Frodo's attention, "any plans while we're staying here?"

Frodo smiled. "Well, I hear this world called Earth is living in a most precarious time. I say we go and investigate if that's all right with you."

"Sure. When are you leaving?" Parker asked, curious.

"Well, I'll be leaving at dawn tomorrow. If you both wish to join me, it has to be tomorrow," Frodo said. "I suppose you can use this time to explore the manor, unless you have something else to do."

"No, it's fine," Parker said with a smirk. "It really is." He ate some rolls as well as finished his porridge.

"Right. Enjoy your day," Frodo said, ending their conversation.

"We will," Parker said, returning to his meal in silence.

.

Parker spent most of the day wandering through the manor. He couldn't help it. Something about Frodo's words got to him. Frodo was eager to explore Eliza's world, but did he know the risks involved? Well, Parker hoped that nothing bad would happen to them tomorrow morning. Otherwise, the whole trip would be for naught.

At last, Parker entered a portrait room. There was gold furniture spread out throughout the room, while the portraits themselves depicted families from the First World, including the Whills. Parker stared at the portraits in awe, wondering about the families' stories.

What were they like? Would he ever learn their histories?

Parker jumped at the sight of a golden-brown Lion entering the same room as he. It was Aslan. What was he doing?

"You're alone," Aslan said, calmly. "Where's Terrence? You were supposed to keep track of him."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you! Terrence is fine. Frodo is fine. There isn't anything to worry about," Parker said, worriedly.

"Then why are you troubled?" Aslan said, catching Parker's nervous expression. "It's all right, Parker. Tomorrow, your life will change again. You and Terrence must leave the Chesapeake Manor. It is not your time yet to be here."

"But you said we're supposed to be here," Parker said, troubled.

"I did, but that was before you met Frodo Baggins," Aslan answered. "Tomorrow, you and Terrence will leave the Chesapeake Manor. You will go to where I say, which is back to Kyrria. From there, I will guide you on your quest. But Frodo must stay here for now. Is that understood?"

"You must be joking. After all the trouble of leaving Kyrria, you want me and Terrence to go back?" Parker asked, confused.

"You'll just have to trust me. I know what I am doing," Aslan said, walking away and disappearing.

Parker stared at the spot where Aslan walked away. How could this happen? What sort of goose chase was Parker on? Hopefully, there would be a way to go forward without going around in circles. Or so Parker hoped.

.

The next morning, just before dawn, Parker walked towards the manor's foyer. He greeted Terrence and Frodo, who was ready to go on this trip.

"Are we ready?" Frodo asked, pulling out a grey device with a few buttons. In seconds, a gold-rimmed portal appeared, granting Frodo, Terrence, and Parker access to Eliza's world. Earth. Frodo turned to Terrence and Parker, telling them, "Come on! It's through here!" He zipped into the portal, disappearing.

Parker raised an eyebrow at Terrence, watching the gentle-hobbit travel through the portal, too. Now would have been the good time to tell Terrence they needed to head back to Kyrria, but he was already losing track of him and Frodo.

Oh, woes him!

"Here I come," Parker said, walking through the portal and entering Earth in seconds.

*.*.*

 **References:**

The Whills come from the "Star Wars" galaxy.


	8. Backtracked

Parker huffed. The woodlands were so large and so vast. He could see a black road with yellow lines behind him, while before him, there was nothing but trees. He looked at Frodo as the hobbit wandered off, searching for something. Parker turned to his left to see Terrence following the lad.

Parker sighed. Something about this venture did not make sense. He thought, surely, they would head into town and explore this world called Earth. Why then was Frodo going into the woods?

"Remind me what we're looking for?" Parker asked, trailing after Frodo and Terrence. The light red dragonoid didn't know why he didn't transform into his human-hobbit form like he had the last couple of times he came to Earth. Surely, there must be a reason for him to still be a light red dragonoid.

"We're looking for something valuable. A satchel," Frodo explained, as they walked further into the wooded area.

"Wait." Parker stopped Frodo and Terrence in their tracks. "I thought we were here to investigate this world. I thought we were heading into town. I thought that's what we were doing."

Frodo glowered at the light red dragonoid. Even he didn't want to admit it, the whole point of this mission was for another purpose. Getting that satchel was his only reward. There was no turning back now, not after what he was about to do.

"Listen," Frodo spoke to Parker, demanding, "I came here to investigate, yes, but there's something else I need to find." He added, calming down, "I'm sorry I didn't clue you in. Can you blame me? You're a dragonoid and my ancestor."

"You're what?" Terrence asked, confused.

"I'm sorry," Frodo said, "I couldn't let either of you know my mission. I need that satchel and you two are going to help me."

"What's the significance of this satchel?" Parker asked, watching Frodo search the trees for the satchel.

"It carries a special salt. I need it," Frodo said, continuing his journey through the woods.

Parker looked at Terrence out of sheer annoyance. Frodo was after some salt? For what? Nevertheless, Parker led Terrence after Frodo through the woods. If they could just find what Frodo sought, then maybe nothing bad would happen.

But it was anyone's guess what Frodo might do, once he got that salt. Parker would have to be quick if he wanted to throw Frodo off-guard. But how could he do that? Frodo was his descendant! Well, there was only one way to find out.

.

After a walk, Parker followed Frodo and Terrence over to a waterfall glen. No one was around, which would give Parker the perfect opportunity to get back at Frodo for leading them on this wild goose chase. Parker stared at Frodo as the hobbit made his way over to a large stump. Behind the stump, Frodo pulled out a brown, leather satchel. Inside the satchel was a small box containing salt.

Parker had had enough.

"This salt came from the Shire. I need it to grow trees." Frodo smirked at Parker and Terrence. "Thank you both for coming with me. Now, we can return to the Chesapeake Manor and get on with our day."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," Parker said, stunning both Frodo and Terrence. "Terrence and I have somewhere else to be, and I'm afraid it does not involve you, Frodo Baggins."

"What?" Terrence asked, shocked.

"But you said you'd come with me! You agreed!" Frodo cried, cautious of the light red dragonoid.

"And I thought you'd help the dragonoids," Parker said, content.

"I said no such thing!" Frodo said, stunned by the light red dragonoid's words. Frodo looked down at the green, grassy ground, realizing he had been betrayed. "You lied to me. You said you'd help me and you lied to me!"

"Frodo," Parker said, admitting truthfully, "if I lied to you, you would know it. Dragons don't lie and neither do dragonoids." He inched closer to Frodo, noticing the hobbit move back an inch while slinging the satchel over his shoulders and putting the salt box back in the satchel.

"I was told never to trust dragons. Why should I believe you?" Frodo asked, cautious.

"Because you won't remember this," Parker said, grabbing Frodo and staring him down. The effort worked. In seconds, Frodo collapsed, unconscious. Parker nodded silently, realizing his task was done.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Terrence asked, alarmed and confused.

Parker faced him, determined to set things right. "We're going to Kyrria. Aslan's orders."

"What if I don't want to go back?" Terrence asked, putting his foot down.

"If we don't go back to Kyrria, it'll devastate Aslan and may change the course of history. Do you want that on your shoulders?" Parker asked the gentle-hobbit, concerned. "Look, I know it's in your best interests to help Frodo. That's good to know, but we hardly know him and I have this feeling that if he told us anything further about himself, it could doom us all. Are you coming with me to Kyrria?"

Terrence nodded. His mind made up.

"Thank you. Now, help me take Frodo back to Chesapeake Manor, just like he wanted," Parker said, hoisting Frodo on his shoulder, with Terrence's help, of course.

"Oh, it seems you can handle this," Terrence said, calmly.

Parker laughed. "It seems I have." He looked at Terrence with keen eyes. "Are you coming?"

"I am. Let's go back," Terrence said, as a portal opened and Aslan stepped forth. Terrence didn't wait for the Lion as he and Parker traveled through the portal, back to the Chesapeake Manor. No matter what happened, Terrence was lucky to have met Parker. Now, he hoped he could find someone in Kyrria who could care for him as much as this light red dragonoid did for him and Frodo.

This much he hoped for for years to come.


	9. Separated

This is the last chapter for this story. :)

*.*.*

Frodo awoke in a daze.

He had no idea where he was or how he even got under the covers of his bed. He recognized his bed, but the air smelled like it belonged to the Chesapeake Manor. He opened his eyes wide now, discovering he was indeed inside his room at the Chesapeake Manor, with hobbit statues garnishing the room, around every corner.

What? How did this happen? How did he get here? The last thing he remembered… wait. He didn't even remember meeting a dragonoid. What was a dragonoid? He turned his gaze to the room itself, discovering a golden-brown Lion watching over him.

Was the Lion friendly? Would it speak to him? Frodo didn't know. All he knew was at the next moment, the Lion walked out of his room, leaving Frodo stunned and confused.

.

Aslan returned to the dining room, where Parker and Terrence now sat on two chairs in front of the dining room table. Parker looked up, the second Aslan approached him, nodding to him.

"It is finished. Frodo doesn't remember who you are or me," Aslan said.

"It's just as well," Parker said, nodding to the Lion. "Frodo may not remember me, but I will remember him. May we meet again someday."

"But Earth… won't time continue to move forward?" Terrence asked Parker and Aslan, confused.

"It will," Parker said at the same time as Aslan.

"Time will always move forward on Earth," Aslan said, calmly. "But your mission is not to go to Earth." He turned to Parker, telling him, "One day, you will return to the Chesapeake Manor. Only then will these people have need of you. What Frodo did was unthinkable, but at least he got the salt."

"What does the salt do?" Terrence asked, curious. He caught Aslan and Parker's gazes, allowing him to continue speaking, "No, really? What does it do?"

"The salt belongs to the Shire. I'll move it to another hobbit, who goes by the name of Samwise Gamgee," Aslan said with a sigh. He turned to Parker and Terrence, admitting, "I'm afraid it's just salt. It doesn't plant trees."

"Right," Parker said, softly.

"So, we're supposed to head to Kyrria?" Terrence asked, confused.

"Yes," Parker answered. He turned to Aslan, asking him in return, "That's correct, isn't it?"

"It is. Come. We don't have a whole lot of time," Aslan said, blowing the air and revealing a portal right from a mirror. "You'll take that way to Kyrria. If you get separated, I will assist you."

"Thank you," Parker said, standing up.

"Wait. What do you mean 'we'll be separated'?" Terrence asked, alarmed.

"You'll see. This isn't any ordinary mirror. Good luck," Aslan said, watching Parker and Terrence head towards the mirror.

"Thank you," Parker repeated, patting Terrence's shoulder before walking through the mirror. He didn't look back to see if Terrence followed him. Only, he didn't expect the mirror to take him somewhere else, somewhere new. Where was he heading to anyway?

.

Terrence followed Parker, managing to travel through the mirror, landing in Kyrria a moment later. Terrence sighed, grateful to be home. The Forest of Pim never looked more distressing, or was it him? Wait a second. He was alone.

"Parker, where are you?" Terrence asked, hoping beyond hope that Parker did not get lost. If he did, then he was doomed. "I need to find Aslan!" He looked around, noticing the mirror portal had vanished.

Terrence stared in angst. This was not supposed to happen! "What am I to do? Parker! Parker, where are you?" He ran off, determined to find his light red dragonoid great-grandfather.

*.*.*

That's it for the first part of my Aftermath Series. :) Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

I know, this story ended on a cliffhanger, but it'll lead right into the next fanfic, where Parker Dooley is about to meet the Disney Princesses. Should be fun. :)

I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
